callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vector
The Vector is a Submachine Gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. History The TDI (Transformational Defense Industries) Vector uses a revolutionary design intended to decrease recoil of powerful weapons to manageable levels. Its key feature is the operating system called the Kriss Super V, a bolt that redirects the recoil downward. This combined with the repositioned trigger produces less-felt recoil in the powerful .45 ACP round. However, it also has a significantly raised sight-line. One of the only other modern submachineguns in .45 ACP, the UMP.45, handles recoil by having a lower rate of fire, so the Vector combines high stopping power with a higher rate of fire. In Game The Vector is a good close quarters submachine gun due to its high firing rate and little recoil. Despite in real life using the same powerful .45 ACP cartridge as the UMP45, in-game the Vector has the lowest damage of all the SMGs (20-25 points). However its high rate of fire and low recoil makes it easy to put multiple hits on target dealing lots of combined damage. It has a magazine of 30 rounds, and upon respawning in multiplayer, without Scavenger Pro, you have a total of 90 rounds, including those in the magazine in use. Due to the weapon's incredible rate of fire, it's too easy to 'overkill' an enemy and chew through a magazine quickly. It's recommended to use Scavenger Pro along with a handgun to quick switch to when out of ammo. The Vector is more usable at long range than most SMGs, second to the UMP when firing in bursts. The damage range is quite small, so the drop-off is not too significant, meaning only one shot extra depending on range. If used with the extended magazine, it can be one of, if not, the best weapon in the game, because it can drop a group of enemies in seconds with its high fire rate (Which compensates for its slightly lower power), high accuracy, quick reload, and good magazine size. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire (Marksman I) *Akimbo (Dual-Wield) (30 kills with Rapid Fire) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down sights with Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking down ACOG Scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration, while using FMJ) Gallery File:vector_6.png|The TDI Vector. File:Mw2_tdi_vector.jpg|A Russian Ultranationalist with a TDI Vector. Trivia ]] * Though it has roughly the same barrel size and exact same caliber as the UMP .45, it has much less damage. It also has less damage than the 9mm MP5, which is an even smaller round. This was probably done for balancing purposes, because the weapon has low recoil and a high rate of fire. * In "Just Like Old Times", Soap uses a fully black Vector instead of a tan model. This is odd as the level is set in a desert. * On the back of the Vector the player can see the words, 'Infinity Ward, Encino CA'. * The Vector was named #1 close quarter combat weapon on Ultimate Weapons on the Military Channel. It was then a prototype known as "Kriss" * Even though the Vector model has its stock extended when on the ground, the stock must be unfolded when picked up. * It is odd that there is that much recoil when firing the vector, considering the fact that the gun uses the KRISS SUPER V system which should almost make the recoil go down instead of up, but it's made just be for balancing purposes * The Vector is very similar to the PPSh-41 from Call of Duty: World at War in terms of gameplay. Both have a fast firing rate, somewhat precise accuracy, and a sufficient amount of ammo. External Links *Vector in Breach & Clear *Vector in CTF *Vector in action External Links *http://www.gun-world.net/usa/kriss/super_vxsmg.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Modern Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2 Category:American Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer